


Big Decisions

by PurpleBadBoy



Series: Mi primer Fictober [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, FICTOBER2018, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleBadBoy/pseuds/PurpleBadBoy
Summary: Bruce no esta muy seguro de el paso que esta a punto de dar.





	Big Decisions

**Author's Note:**

> prompt 9: wedding

Bruce sentía una extraña mezcla de pánico, nervios, alegría inmensa y ganas de vomitar probablemente causadas por el pánico. Hulk gruño debajo de todas esas cosas. 

Se preguntó si estaba seguro de querer hacer eso, si era correcto y si no estaba siendo egoísta al arrastrar a otra persona a su lado al foso negro que algunas veces era su vida. 

Suspiro intentando calmar el revoltijo de emociones y tratar de calmar todas sus dudas. Se miró con irritación en el espejo de cuerpo entero del hotel; la pajarilla no quería quedarse en el centro y tendía a inclinarse a la izquierda por mas que intentaba ponerla en su lugar.

La puerta del baño se abrió a su derecha dejando ver a su prometido listo para la ceremonia. El científico se quedo sin aliento por unos segundos. No era el Clint que estaba acostumbrado a ver, se veía radiante y hermoso. 

—Recuerdame que hacemos aquí.  
— Nos vamos a casar. ¿Te estas arrepintiendo? Me debes 77 dólares si es así.   
Bromeo el rubio con una sonrisa de lado, acercándose para arreglarle la pajarilla. Bruce le sonrió de vuelta levantando el cuello para que pudiera arreglarla.   
— No, me refiero a ¿que hacemos en las Vegas y por qué ninguno de nuestros amigos está aquí?   
Le aclaró intentado que su nerviosismo no se filtrara en sus palabras. El rubio termino de arreglar el moño, le dio un beso en la mejilla y colocó las manos sobre su pecho antes de darle su mirada de "vamos a ponernos un poco serios"  
— Porque no podemos casarnos en disney sin hacer un revuelo y porque nuestros amigos son todos superheroes que llaman mucho la atención y eso podría hacer que un supervillano nos ataque, pero estaremos bien. Estamos juntos.   
Le recordó amablemente lo que era cierto y que habían discutido tanto con anterioridad. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que amaba al arquero. La forma en que podía animarlo y hacerle confiar cuando mas lo necesitaba.

Se inclino a besarlo, pero Clint lo detuvo con una mano. Bruce intento no hacer un puchero, en cambio tomo la mano con la que lo había detenido y la beso. 

—Vamos galán, que el ministro vestido de Spock nos espera.  
Exclamo Clint con entusiasmo haciendo que el científico pusiera los ojos. 

Bajaron en un silencio cómodo, tomados de la mano hasta una de las tantas capillas que tenía el edificio. Banner todavía no entendía del todo porque habían elegido un hotel caro en la calle principal de las Vegas porque le parecía un poco tonto el rollo de "esconderse a plena vista" que le había soltado Clint cuando le dijo dónde quería casarse y solo había aceptado con la condición de que ningún Elvis, Dart Vader, Michael Jackson o similar los casaría. 

— Bien, ¿estas listo?  
Preguntó hawkeye a su lado con la mano libre en la puerta de la capilla. Bruce solo asintió con la cabeza antes de él mismo abrir la puerta. 

— ¿Clint, que es esto?  
Murmuro incrédulo al mirar a las personas que estaban dentro de la capilla. Sus amigos estaban ahí, en disfraces ridículos, pero estaban ahí.  
— Sorpresa.   
Murmuro Clint a su lado. Sintió como le daba un beso en la mejilla antes plantarse a lado de Natasha y abrazarla. 

—No creerías que me perdería la boda de mi hermano de ciencia, ¿verdad?  
Hablo Tony, que estaba enfundado en un traje totalmente blanco con el cabello y barba teñidos de rubio haciéndolo ver muy gracioso.   
A lado de él, una Pepper rubia en un bonito vestido azul les sonrió amablemente.   
Steve usaba un disfraz de Han Solo y Thor vestido de Chewbaca sosteniendo la cabeza e la botarga estaba detrás de él.   
Natasha y Hill ni siquiera estaban disfrazadas, solo se habían puesto unos bonitos vestidos para la ocasión, y con eso definitivamente comenzaba a creer que Clint tenia razón sobre eso de "esconderse a plena vista"

Pero eso no era lo mejor de todo.

Lo mejor y mas increíble de todo era la presencia de su prima Jennifer con su tía Elaine que los miraba con los ojos anegados en lágrimas y una sonrisa. Hacia años que no las veía. Se acercó a su tía y prima para abrazarlas, expresando todo el cariño que sentía por ellas con eso y lo agradecido que estuvieran ahí aunque no estaba seguro de cómo eso era posible. 

Después hizo lo que le pareció mejor idea en ese momento. Se acercó a besar al arquero y susurrarle palabras de agradecimiento entre cada beso,sabiendo que, a pesar de que todavía tenía muchos temores sobre hacerle daño a su prometido en el futuro, en ese momento todo estaría bien.


End file.
